How the Game Got Played
by Vronica03
Summary: 2ND PART UP! The stalker becomes the stalked. Hunter/Randy *SLASH* [corny summary, I know...]
1. Playing the Game

**Title**:  How the Game Got Played

**Summary**:  The stalker becomes the stalked. Hunter/Randy  *SLASH* [Corny summary, I know…]

**Author's** **Note:  Ahhhhh!  Ellectra's stories are getting to me!  I just had to write one J**

**Disclaimer**:  Don't own anyone, sadly…

**~~~PART I~~~~**

**Hunter's POV**

Do you know why my name is Hunter?  It wasn't by accident, that's for damn sure.  No, it's because it is exactly what I do.  I hunt.  I stalk.  I track down my prey, watching, waiting for just the perfect moment to strike for the kill.  And trust me when I say that there is no one who is better at getting what they want more than me…and unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, my prey's currently caught in the crosshairs-- standing naked, dripping wet as a hot shower runs over his aching body…he's already had a rough night, but the aches and pains inflicted during his match are the least of his worries.

He thinks he's in an empty arena locker room…if only he knew.  The soap suds slick sensually over every curve and plane of his sculpted physique…

God, I can't think of the number of times that I've had to hold back my body's natural reaction of wanting to fuck the hell out of him whenever I would touch him or he would brush his body against mine, accidentally of course.

But, rest assured, any touches that came from my end were completely intentional.

Straight as a fucking arrow…

We'll see about that.

**Randy's POV**

I smile knowingly to myself.

He is here.

About fucking time!

Hunter thinks he's the master of the game.  He thinks that I don't know what he's up to…that I don't know what he's had in mind, that I don't know that he's after me.  But the truth is, I've had my eye on him longer than he's had his on me.

He must think I'm so naïve as to believe that when he'd brush his fingers against my chest and abdomen, or 'accidentally' touch my ass, that I would take it as a completely benign gesture.  Well, his underestimation of me will prove to be his undoing.

All the swagger.  The gum chewing, the cocky smirk and his preaching of being 'that damn good'…the Game is about to be played…

**Hunter's POV**

Mind Games.

Intimidation.

These are among the various ways that I slowly cripple an opponent…my weapon of choice today?  Sheer brute strength.  A sledgehammer doesn't hurt either.

I toss my beloved tool inaudibly back and forth between my hands.  I know it won't be necessary as it is more than obvious that I could easily overpower him, but they didn't call me the cerebral assassin for nothing.  You can never be over prepared, especially at a crucial point like this.  There is no longer any room for error.

**Randy's POV**

I watch in the chrome shower head as his hulking figure tries to act stealthy among the shadows and the heated mist.  Key word being trying.  The man is 6 feet 4 inches of solid muscle.  He thinks he's some kind of jungle cat or something…he couldn't be stealthy if he tried.  But I'll give Hunter credit, he's out-thought, out-witted and out-done 99 percent of his prey.

Meet the 1 percent.

**Hunter's POV**

I can feel the blood rushing and the adrenaline pumping.  As I begin to near him, I notice that he's doing something.

Oh Fuck…my pants have just become even tighter…the damn slut's bringing himself off in the shower…

**Randy's POV**

I stroke my hand upon my length, knowing that he's getting one helluva show.  Let's see how he handles this… "Mmmm, God…Dave," I moan.

**Hunter's POV**

Batista!

Mother Ba-fucking-tista!

What the fuck?

Oh, that little shit is going to pay!

My face is twitching and I know my body is full of rage, and if it ever were to be a question, lust.

No more dicking around.  The little bitch claims to be as straight as they come, but here he is thinking about fucking Dave Batista…

Entering behind him I proceed to trap him in a corner…the slut's still jerking off.  That will end soon enough.

**Randy's POV**

'Hunter, Hunter, Hunter,' I tsk internally, you don't know what you're messing with…

Hunter is quick.  But I am even quicker.

As he is about to grab me, I wrench Hunter's arm up behind him and pin him against the shower room wall.   The water pours down over our bodies.  His full clothed, I completely naked.  

Despite his size and weight advantage, he is pinned and immobile as I press my knee into the small of his back.  His struggle is valiant, but not good enough to pull himself out of this position.

Oh, I'm going to enjoy this.

With both of his hands securely in one of mine, I reach around his body and grab his denim encased erection.  He's hard as all fuck.  I wouldn't expect anything less from such a slut as Hunter is.

"Hunter," I rasp in his ear, "You get off on watching guys jerk off in the shower."

I hear him growl and I feel my cock grow even harder as it rubs against his ass.

I simply laugh, and I think that it has unnerved him, "No, I'm not gonna fuck you in the shower like the whore you are Hunter…I have something much better in mind," I say rather cryptically.

Hunter just grits his teeth as I grab his wet blonde hair and shove his forehead against the slick porcelain.  It is then that I know that he has never been in this position before, "Fuck you bitch," he manages through a clenched jaw.  I simply laugh lowly in his ear and am satisfied when a shudder runs through his body.

"No Hunter, that's where you're wrong, very very wrong indeed."  And with that I pull his head back and smash it against the wall.  In a few moments his hard body has gone limp against mine and he has passed out.

Now the fun begins.


	2. Propositioning the Game

**Author's Note:  **Thank you for all the great reviews…You have no idea what they mean to me :-)

**~~~PART II~~~~**

**Hunter's POV**

Oh God.  My fucking head hurts…I'm hearing bells that I never thought existed.

Where the fuck am I?  What am I doing here?  

I open my eyes, but it's still as dark as it was when they were closed.  I hear myself groan in pain and I reach to pull off whatever is obscuring my view…It is then that I realize that my arms…I move my legs…and my legs, are being restrained…

Rope?  What the fuck?

Oh shit…

**Randy's POV**

He is stirring.  I was wondering when he was going to come back to consciousness.  Apparently slamming his head against the wall wasn't enough to keep the Game down.  But it was no big deal.  Good thing I had that chloroform on standby.

I chuckle as I remember the adventure back to the hotel room.  Oh yes, I had a helluva time dragging his soaking wet 260 pound deadweight to my rental and into an elevator.

I got a few curious stares, but there's nothing the excuse that 'he passed out drunk' can't cover.  Hell, Rob even offered to give me a hand.  I, of course, politely declined, informing him that I could take care of my own leader.

"Fuck."  I hear his hoarse groan.  I turn my attention to the bed on which I have tied him securely to the king-sized four-poster.  And damn, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to cum right now in my pants. 

"That's exactly right Hunter."  I reply as I move toward the bed and settle myself comfortably along his delicious mass.

**Hunter's POV**

I feel all of the color in my face drain completely.  It's Randy.  Everything begins to flood back to me.  The little shit!

My breathe catches as I feel his wet tongue trace the edge of my earlobe.

His lips ghost over mine ever so slightly, as if never even there.  My heart is damn near beating out of my chest…

"Untie me you piece of shit!" I demand, finally finding my voice.  Though blinded, I know that he's smiling, no scratch that, smirking.

"Whatever you say H," he says and then I find myself blinking before a completely candle lit room.  My arms and legs are bound as I lay in the middle of gigantic bed swathed in silk sheets…and…I have never felt more humiliated in my life.

As I presumed, he is smirking.  It is a smirk that is more than oddly familiar and as he does so, he tosses the silk blindfold over his shoulder.

He is completely dressed.  I look down at myself and I am far from his state.  And much to my embarrassment, I take in the sight of my raging hard on.

How the tables have turned…

**Randy's POV**

I pull back from him momentarily to take in the image that is my masterpiece.  

Ya know, I was a boy scout when I was younger, and as you could probably guess, tying knots was definitely a forte of mine.

He's sneering at me, and I'm just smirking…you can't imagine the number of fantasies I've had about this.  But now, it's a reality.  Before me lies his warm and perfectly cut body…prone and vulnerable, just as I had envisioned it…but now that he is right here, I know that he is more incredible than I ever could have dreamt.

"I 've got big plans for us," I say as I pull something out from the bag I have placed at the side of the bed.  I run my fingers up and down the solid wooden handle.  As I show it to him, I could swear that I have stricken the fear of God into him.  This is too much fun… 

I roll my eyes, "No, I'm not gonna sodomize you with your own sledgehammer, whaddya take me for, some freak?"  I smile at his expression.  "No, don't answer that."

**Hunter's POV**

Fuck!

At this very moment I am completely vulnerable.  And I don't like it.  I've never been vulnerable in my entire life and I have no intentions to begin.

"Randy," I say through gritted teeth, "You had better untie me this very fucking instant, otherwise I'll have you wearing your ass as a hat!"

He just laughs in my face.  "Aren't we one to make threats?"

**Randy's POV**

He growls animalistically at my retort.  And I know that I am completely turned on.

I smile softly at him as I move to straddle his waist.  I hear him groan in frustration and I do the same as his cock brushes against mine.

With one hand I sweep back the silky, fine strands of hair that have fallen in his face.

"Hunter," I whisper softly.  "I only want one thing from you."

He snorts incredulously and his nose flares, "And what exactly is that Orton?"

I smile at him and quirk an eyebrow.  "Simple…Just call me…'Master'."


End file.
